


I need you

by misha_s_heartbeat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Danneel Ackles - Freeform, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Victoria Vantoch - Freeform, csók, döntésképtelenség, genevieve padalecki - Freeform, támogatás, többszerelműség, összebújás, összebújás az autóban
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_s_heartbeat/pseuds/misha_s_heartbeat
Summary: Jensen fél bevallani önmagának, hogy egyszerre két emberbe szerelmes.[Befejezett történet!]





	1. 1. rész

Egy hosszú forgatási nap után Jensen elköszönt a stábtagoktól, majd Jaredtől is, aztán az épületet elhagyva fejére húzta a csuklyáját és az eső által áztatott utcán elindult a parkolóba, a kocsijához.

– Jensen, várj – szólította egy ismerős hang a háta mögül. Nem akart megfordulni, de pofátlan sem akart lenni. Csak szeretett volna minél hamarabb haza jutni és ledőlni pihenni. Végül aztán megemberelte magát és hátra fordult. Misha állt előtte, kabát nélkül, az esőtől teljesen elázva. – Szerettem volna beszélni veled, de hamar elmentél. Van pár perced? – Misha gyönyörű, kék szeme azonnal megbabonázta az előtte álló férfit.  
– Misha… – sóhajtott Jensen. Tudta, hogy mi következik, de nem akarta még jobban fájdítani a kollégája szívét. – Hagyjuk ezt az egészet, jó? – Jensen már napok óta tudatosan kerülte Mishát, mert úgy vélte, ez a jó megoldás arra, hogy elhidegüljenek egymástól.  
– Ilyen könnyen feladod? Nem ilyennek ismertelek. Ne törj össze még jobban, kérlek.  
– Senkit sem érdekel, hogy össze vagy törve – jelentette ki Jensen. Próbált keménynek tűnni, de Misha az évek alatt kiismerte már.  
– Nem vagy ilyen igazából. Miért akarod elnyomni magadban az érzéseidet?  
– Mondjuk azért, mert feleségem van és gyermekeim.  
– Nekem is, de mégsem viselkedem úgy veled, ahogy te velem. Szeretlek és teszek azért, hogy szerethesselek. Csak úgy látszik, neked nem ér ennyit ez az egész.  
– Misha…  
– Ne keress kifogásokat. Látom a szemedben, hogy akarsz engem – mondta az idősebb, majd közelebb lépett Jensenhez, és lehunyt szemmel az ajkára hajolt, kezével pedig a haját túrta. Már napok óta az agyába ékelődött a gondolat, hogy milyen régen érezte már a szerelme puha ajkát. Jensen eltávolodása bántotta Mishát, de ő nem akarta olyan könnyen feladni a dolgot. Nem érdekelte, hogy szakad az eső és már teljesen elázott, addig csókolta a szerelmét, amíg a férfi engedte. Jensen is akarta a csókot, eszméletlenül vágyott Misha ajkára, de saját magában még ennyi év után is nagyon nehezen tud megbékélni a dologgal, hogy a feleségét és Mishát is szereti. Fél, hogy mi lesz, ha a felesége rájön az igazságra…  
– Mish… – tolta el Jensen a férfit pár másodperc után. – Ne nehezítsd meg, kérlek…  
– Csak szeretni akarlak, olyan nehéz ezt megérteni? Én küzdök magunkért, Jensen! Csak te vagy ilyen beszari… Inkább elnyomod az érzéseidet, hogy legyen egy normálisnak tűnő családi életed. Közben titkolod a feleséged előtt, hogy egy férfit is szeretsz mellette. Szerinted ez így normális?  
– Én… – sóhajtott Jensen és gyorsan próbált kitalálni valami elfogadható érvet – amivel alátámaszthatná, hogy miért csinálja ezt –, de nem jutott eszébe semmi. – Ez… Ez az egész nem normális. Nem akarlak szeretni.  
– Ezt nem gondolod komolyan – nevetett fel Misha. –  Évek óta ezt csináljuk. Vágyom rád, te is vágysz rám. Tudom, hogy akarod, csak félsz. Jensen, az érintésed és a tekinteted nem hazudik. Ha nem szeretnél, vagy nem akarnál szeretni, akkor nem néznél rám úgy, ahogy és nem érintenél oly’ lágyan, mintha egy törékeny virágszál lennék. Ne szállj szembe önmagaddal, úgy csak rosszabb lesz. Tudod, hogy itt vagyok veled és együtt mindent megoldunk – fogta meg Misha Jensen kezét. – Beszéltem Vickivel ezügyben, kifejezetten miattad. Egyébként ő az elejétől fogva tud mindenről, mert én nem titkoltam előtte…  
– Teljesen eláztunk, nem akarom, hogy megfázz – vágott közben Jensen. – Inkább beszéljük meg ezt az egészet az autómban.  
– Rendben – bólintott Misha, majd gyorsan a parkoló felé indultak és megkeresték Jensen kocsiját. Szerencsére hamar meg is találták és miután Jensen sikeresen kinyitotta, beültek. – Itt egy pokróc, a semminél jobb – vette el Jensen a hátsó ülésen lévő kék takarót – vedd le a felsődet, már teljesen átázott. Terítsd magadra ezt, mindjárt melegebb lesz és megszáradsz.  
– Értékelem a törődésed, Jens – mosolyodott el Misha, miközben levette az ingjét és beletette egy zacskóba, majd bebugyolálta magát a pokrócba.  
– Már így is sok mindent elcsesztem, nem akarom, hogy le is betegedj.  
– Nem csesztél el semmit – rázta meg a fejét az idősebb.  
– De. Megbántottalak, szemét voltam veled… – mondta Jensen, miközben levette a kabátját, mert az is csurom víz volt és jobb a száraz pulcsiban ülni.  
– Azért, mert félsz és nem tudod, hogy mit kellene tenned. Egyszer szeretsz, ölelsz, bújsz, mert biztonságban érzed magad, de aztán megijedsz, és inkább menekülnél, mert félsz, hogy mi lesz, ha kiderül ez az egész. Nem bízol önmagadban és félsz megengedni magadnak, hogy úgy igazán kibontakozz és félelmek nélkül szeress.  
– Danneel gyanakszik – jelentette ki Jensen egy gondterhelt sóhaj kíséretében.  
– Gondoltam, hogy valami ilyesmi van a háttérben, de az igazat megvallva, nyolc év után nem csodálkozom. Néha elég átlátszók voltak az indokaid, hogy miért nem vagy otthon.  
– Nem tudom, mit tegyek… De tényleg nem – temette az arcát a tenyerébe. – Vicki mit mondott?  
– Azt mondta, a szerelem egy szabad dolog, és ha szeretlek, szeresselek. Tudja, hogy őt is szeretem és téged is. Nálunk ez nem okoz gondot.  
– Igen, mert ti sokszor csináltátok már ezt. Te tudod szeretni az egész világot, nálatok az sem gond… Te megtaláltad a tökéletes, megértő társat.  
– Igaz – bólintott Misha. – De most foglalkozzunk inkább veled. Mondjuk ki az igazságot: Nyolc éve csalod Danneelt a háta mögött. Kemény dolog ez, nem igaz? Bár minden tisztelettel mondom ezt, de Danneel eléggé vak, ha eddig nem tűnt fel neki.  
– Bele sem merek gondolni ebbe – motyogta Jensen. – Túl szörnyű ez ahhoz. Szeretem őt – pillantott Mishára, majd odacsúsztatta a kezét Misha combjára és összekulcsolta a kezüket. – De téged is. Nem akarom elveszíteni őt. De téged sem.  
– Beszélned kell vele otthon. Ne siesd el a dolgot, ráérsz lassan. Mondd el neki, hogy szereted őt, de szeretsz engem is. Fontos, hogy tudasd vele, hogy az érzéseid nem hűltek ki iránta. Nem szabad, hogy azt érezze, már nem elég jó neked, hiszen ez nem igaz. Ez a dolog nem erről szól. Minél jobban kitárod neki a lelked, minél inkább az igazságot mondod el, annál nagyobb eséllyel fogja megérteni. Biztos, hogy ki fog akadni, mert ennyi éven keresztül titkoltad előle, hogy egy pasival is összejársz mellette, de szerintem van esély rá, hogy felnőtt emberhez méltón megbeszéljétek a dolgot.  
– És mi lesz, ha választás elé állít?  
– Akkor hallgass a szívedre és dönts úgy, ahogy neked a legjobb. Én szeretlek annyira, hogy el tudjalak engedni, ha a boldogságodhoz az kell. Én nem akarlak befolyásolni, hiszen ez inkább a te életedben lesz egy nagy lépés.  
– Nem akarom, hogy elengedj. Szükségem van rád, Mish. Szeretlek… és félek.  
– Én is szeretlek, Jens, tudod jól – nyomott egy lágy puszit Misha Jensen kézfejére. – Minden rendben lesz és találunk megoldást a helyzetre. Nem kell félned, itt vagyok veled és mindig számíthatsz rám.  
– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Jensen. – Hálás vagyok az életnek, hogy megadott nekem téged. Sok fontos dologra rámutattál és felnyitottad a szemem.  
– Okkal sodródtunk egymás útjába, hiszen véletlenek nincsenek. Én pedig csak magamat adtam és adom ezután is – mondta Misha lágyan és közben Jensen kezét cirógatta.  
– Szeretnélek megölelni – suttogta Jensen, Misha pedig boldogan kitárta karjait.  
– Ezt mondanod sem kell. Csak tedd meg.  
– Rendben – bólintott Jensen, majd levette az összes felsőruházatát és kicsit nehézkesen, de átmászott Mishához. – Egy kis testhő átadás nem árthat. Meg amúgy is… szeretem érezni a bőrödet.  
– Igazad van – bólintott Misha. – Én is szeretem érezni a tiédet. Nincs más ehhez fogható érzés – suttogta az idősebb, miközben a szerelmére is ráterítette a kék pokrócot, majd visszaölelte. Soha sem akarta elengedni, mert tudta, talán ez az utolsó, szerelmes ölelésük.  
– Nem tudom, miért van ez, vagy hogyan működik ez, de az ölelésed… Varázslatos. Mármint sokszor csak vagyunk, nem is beszélünk közben és ez annyira jó érzés. Néha egyszerűen csak arra van szükségem, hogy valaki öleljen és vigyázzon rám. Lehet, hogy ez elcsépelt, vagy nagyon lányos dolog, de ez az igazság. Néha vágyom arra, hogy ne én legyek a férfi. Mármint…  
– Jens… – szakította félbe Misha. –, ne magyarázkodj. Nem kell. Tudom, hogy mire gondolsz és meg is értem. De most már lazulj el végre és hagyd, hogy vigyázzak rád. Most csak mi vagyunk. Te és én. Más nem számít.  
– Köszönöm – suttogta a fiatalabb és lehunyt szemmel bújt Mishához. Lelkileg megkönnyebbült egy kicsit, mert tudta, hogy Misha ott van vele, megérti a problémáit és mindig számíthat rá.  
– Természetes, Jens – puszilt Misha a hajába, majd lehunyta a szemét és csak élvezte a pillanatot. Vannak hosszú napok, amiknek a végén jólesik pár percig csak ölelni azt az embert, aki fontos számodra és semmi mással nem foglalkozni. Feltölt lelkileg és boldoggá tesz.

Néhány perccel később megcsörrent Jensen telefonja.

– Csodálkoztam volna, ha valaki pont nem most akarna keresni – morogta az orra alatt, miközben elővette a zsebéből a készüléket. – Szia, kicsim – vette fel a telefont. – Sajnálom, tudom, mindjárt otthon leszek. Oké, oké, én is szeretlek, szia – hadarta le gyorsan a beszélgetést a feleségével, majd miután elköszönt, bontotta a vonalat.  
– Úgy hallom, jobb lenne haza menned.  
– Igen. Mondta, hogy Gen írta neki, hogy Jared már otthon van és ebből adódóan már nekem is otthon kellene lennem. Mintha bármennyire is összefüggene ez a két dolog – motyogta.  
– Hiányzol neki, reggel látott utoljára. Meg biztosan a gyerekek is várnak már.  
– Igazad van – bólintott. – Haza viszlek.  
– Nem kell – rázta meg a fejét Misha. – Most az a fontosabb, hogy te minél előbb hazaérj és megbeszéljétek a dolgokat Dannellel.  
– Akkor legalább a kabátomat vedd fel, hogy ne fázz meg, amíg hazaérsz – kérte Jensen kiskutyus szemmel, hogy legalább egy kicsit hatni tudjon Mishára, ha már azt nem engedi, hogy haza vigye őt.  
– Rendben – bólintott a férfi. – Holnap visszaadom.  
– Rendben – mondta Jensen, miközben visszamászott a vezetőülésre.  
– Egy utolsó csók? – kérdezte Misha, amikor Jensen leült.  
– Ne mond, hogy utolsó, mert úgy csak még szörnyűbb érzés lesz hazamenni.  
– Akkor inkább úgy kérdezem, hogy kaphatok még egy csókot?  
– Ez nem is kérdés – mosolyodott el Jensen, majd megcsókolta a szerelmét. Mindketten remélték, hogy nem ez lesz az utolsó.  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Misha hálásan. – Vigyázz magadra és hívj, vagy írj, ha baj van, vagy ha sikerült megbeszélni a dolgot.  
– Rendben, írok majd és te is vigyázz magadra. Itt a kabát – adta oda neki – vedd fel. Már nem annyira esik, de mégsem mehetsz ki félig felöltözve, bármennyire is szexi vagy.  
– Köszönöm – mondta, majd felvette a kabátot, a pokrócot pedig összehajtogatta. – Édes vagy. De most már megyek. Szia – csókolt neki kezet, majd kiszállt a kocsiból és integetés után elindult a sajátjához.  
– Szia – integetett Jensen is, majd felöltözött és egy nagy sóhaj után hazaindult.

Egy kicsit félt, de tudta, hogy ezt a beszélgetést már régen meg kellett volna lépnie, csak gyáva volt. De most már nincs visszaút. 


	2. 2. rész

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megtörténik az a beszélgetés Jensen és Danneel között, aminek már rég meg kellett volna történnie.

Amikor Jensen hazaért, az autójával bejárt a garázsba és még pár perc gondolkodási időt adott magának, mielőtt bement volna a házba a feleségéhez és a gyermekeihez. Félt, mert nem tudta, hogy mit fog hozni az a bizonyos beszélgetés, amit az este tartogatott számára. Csak azt tudta, hogy nem szeretné megbántani a feleségét, de Mishát sem. Nagyon remélte, hogy sikerül békésen megbeszélniük a dolgokat és minden rendben lesz.

Pár perccel később, amikor úgy érezte, készenáll, kiszállt az autóból és a még mindig zuhogó eső elől bemenekült a házba. Amint levette a kabátját és a cipőjét, JJ, a gyermekei közül a legnagyobb már futott is oda hozzá, hogy egy jó szoros öleléssel üdvözölje.

– Szia, kincsem – mosolyodott el Jensen, amikor két kis kar fonódott a lába köré.  
– Szia, apuci, annyira hiányoztál már – motyogta a kislány Jensen hasába.  
– Te is nagyon hiányoztál, kincsem – vette fel őt és azon nyomban megajándékozta egy puszival. – Tesók alszanak?  
– Igen. Anyuci az előbb altatta el őket.  
− Rendben – bólintott Jensen. – Akkor lassan neked is le kellene feküdnöd.  
− Csak meg akartalak várni, mert mostanában későn érsz haza és keveset vagy velem. – Jensent mellbe vágta kislánya kijelentése. Leginkább azért, mert nagyon jól tudta, hogy JJ-nek igaza van.  
− Sajnálom, kincsem. Most már igyekszem több időt tölteni veled, veletek.  
− Tudom, hogy sokat dolgozol, de anyuci sokszor szomorú, amikor nem vagy itthon. Nem akarom, hogy szomorú legyen. Boldoggá tudnád tenni újra?  
− Megpróbálom – motyogta Jensen, miközben megpróbálta visszatartani a könnyeit. Rosszul érezte magát, mert tudta, hogy sok mindent elcseszett és sok mindent ki kell javítania ahhoz, hogy újra jó apa és jó férj legyen. Nem szabadott volna elhanyagolnia a családját. Meg kellet volna találnia a tökéletes összhangot köztük és Misha között.  
− Köszönöm, apuci. Csak öleld meg úgy, ahogy szoktad, az biztosan segít majd – mosolyodott el JJ.  
− Úgy lesz, kincsem. De most már feküdj le, rendben? – tette le a földre Jensen a kislányát. – Menj be a szobádba, mindjárt megyek én is és adok puszit, meg betakarlak.  
− Rendben – bólintott a kislány, majd a szobája felé vette az irányt. Jensen egy pillanatra a falnak támaszkodott és lehunyta a szemét. Nem tudta, hogy fog mindent rendbe hozni, de valahogy muszáj lesz.

Nem sokkal később már ott volt a kislánya szobájában.

− Szép álmokat, kincsem – takarta be JJ-t, aztán adott a homlokára egy ’jó éjt’ puszit.  
− Neked is, apuci – mosolyodott el a kislány, majd a fal felé fordult. Jensen sóhajtott egyet, majd kiment a szobából és halkan behajtotta az ajtót.

Most már nincs visszaút. Nem is szabadna, hogy legyen. Vett egy mély levegőt, lassan kifújta, majd bement a feleségéhez a hálószobájukba. Danneel ott ült az ágyon

− Sajnálom, hogy ilyen későn értem haza – mondta Jensen halkan. – Nem akarok kifogásokat keresni.  
− Neked is szia – fordult felé Danneel. – Tudod… már meg sem kottyan.  
− Szia – ült le az ágyra, hogy egy kicsit oldja a feszültséget. – Én csak… Szeretném, ha meg tudnánk beszélni a dolgokat.  
− Már rég meg kellett volna. Nem éveken keresztül a hátam mögött félrejárni… Nem vagyok elég jó neked? Kihűlt a kapcsolatunk? Mindenki más jobb, mint én?  
− Nem erről van szó… − szakította félbe Jensen a feleségét.  
− Akkor miről? Miért mástól kell megtudnom, hogy összeszűrted a levet Mishával? Vagy szerinted az tök normális, ha egyszerre két emberrel vagy? Csak mert ne hidd azt, hogy mi Misha és Vicki vagyunk, mert nagyon nem.  
− Megengeded, hogy elmondjam a saját nézőpontomat? – kérdezte Jensen lágyan. Nem akarta felidegesíteni magát. Szépen, nyugodtan akarta végre megbeszélni ezt a dolgot, remélve, hogy Danneel meg fogja érteni.  
− Mondd…  
− Nem szeretném, hogy azt érezd, elhanyagollak, vagy, hogy nem szeretlek már eléggé, mert ez nem igaz. Tény, hogy hibáztam, bevallom. Nem vagyok tökéletes és csinálhattam volna máshogy is a dolgokat, de ez így sikerült. Nem azért nem mondtam ki eddig előtted nyíltan, hogy szeretem Mishát, mert titkolni akartam és meg akartalak csalni. Azért nem mondtam el, mert egyrészt féltettem saját magam attól, hogy mi lesz, ha kiderül, vagy mit fogsz mondani, esetleg szakítasz-e velem, illetve féltem attól, hogy mit szólnál ahhoz a tényhez, hogy én két embert szeretek egyszerre. Téged és Mishát. És kicsim, ez nem arról szól, hogy nem vagy elég jó, vagy nem tudsz mindent megadni nekem, amire szükségem, van… Ez teljesen más. Te vagy a női lelki társam, ő pedig a férfi. Ne hidd azt, hogy nem tudsz mindent megadni, ami kell. Van három csodálatos gyermekünk, itt vagy nekem te és talán ennél többet nem is kívánhatnék. Maximum azt, hogy fogadj el úgy, ahogy vagyok, és ne hidd azt, hogy ezzel az egésszel csak neked akarok ártani. Misha sokszor kérte, hogy a saját érdekemben minél hamarabb mondjam el neked, hogy többek vagyunk, mint barátok, de soha sem mertem megtenni. Csak azt vettem észre, hogy telnek a hónapok, aztán az évek. Most pedig itt vagyunk. Rájöttél magadtól és úgy érzed, megcsaltalak. Ez az én hibám, mert ha előbb megnyílok neked így is, akkor ez talán elkerülhető lett volna. Az pedig, hogy mostanában egy kicsit elhanyagoltalak titeket, azért van, mert a saját démonaimmal küzdöttem és próbáltam megoldást találni erre a dologra. Nem akarom, hogy megcsalva érezd magad. Szeretlek, te vagy a feleségem és nem véletlenül házasodtunk össze. Misha… Misha más. Ő ott van azokban a pillanatokban, amikor te nem tudsz ott lenni. Megölel, ha kell, támogat és mindent megtesz, amire az adott pillanatban szükségem van. Ma ölelkeztünk félmeztelenül az autómban. Megcsókolt, én is megcsókoltam, de semmi más nem történt. Igen, néhányszor szeretkeztünk már, de nem olyan sokszor, mint veled. Néha vágyom rá, hogy legyek egy férfival is, mert én így vagyok teljes. Sokáig nem tudtam ezzel a dologgal megbékélni, mert úgy éreztem, megcsallak, pedig soha sem akartalak megcsalni, de közben meg vágytam egy férfira is… Misha magyarázta el, hogy náluk Vickivel hogy működik ez, aztán jött a dolog magától. Tudom… Tudom, hogy ez… − halkult el Jensen hangja, s az ölében pihenő kezére pillantott. Sokáig nem találta a megfelelő szót.  
− Ne akard csúnya szóval illetni csak azért, mert szerencsétlen ez a helyzet – szólalt meg Danneel. – Tudod… Csak az utóbbi pár hétben kezdtem azt érezni, hogy talán nem vagyok elég jó. Előtte minden olyan szép és jó volt. Időben itthon voltál, játszottál a gyerekekkel, volt időnk egymásra is… Nem éreztem azt, hogy talán valaki mással vagy, azért késel esténként. Most meg már... Nem éreztem úgy, hogy megcsalsz, mert ismerem Mishát és tudom, hogy nem ment volna bele a dologba, ha nem tudná, hogy a feleséged vagyok és egy kicsivel talán fontosabb vagyok, mint ő. Elsőbbséget élvezek a gyerekek miatt is. Csak tudod egy nőnek nehéz beismerni magában azt a tényt, hogy a férjének kell egy pasi is ahhoz, hogy teljes mértékben boldog legyen. Ez egy kicsit mondhatni lealacsonyító számunkra. Olyan érzés, mintha magunktól, egyedül nem tudnánk boldoggá, kielégültté tenni a párunkat. És ez egy rossz érzés. Egy nő mindig tökéletes akar lenni, mindenben a legjobbat akarja nyújtani. Nehezek az olyan pillanatok, amikor rájövünk, hogy egyedül talán nem mehet minden, nem vagyunk képesek mindenre. Félek, hogy el foglak veszíteni, mert Misha jobb, mint én… − pillantott Danneel könnyes szemmel Jensenre.  
− Nem fogsz – rázta meg a fejét Jensen és közelebb csúszott a feleségéhez. – Mishának is van felesége és gyermekei, neki ők az elsők. Nekem pedig ti. Nem kell félned attól, hogy elveszítesz. Mi Mishával olyanok vagyunk egymásnak, mint két lelki társ, akik ott vannak egymásnak, amikor kell, de nem lógnak mindig egymáson. Tényleg csak akkor, amikor úgy érezzük, a másiknak szüksége van ránk. Misha semmiben sem jobb, mint te, emiatt nem kell aggódnod. Bebizonyítom, hogy ugyanolyan fontos vagy számomra, mint régen és hogy ugyanannyira szeretlek, mint régen. Nem foglak elhanyagolni titeket és helyre fog állni az egyensúly. Rendben? – mosolyodott el Jensen halványan, majd összekulcsolta a kezüket Danneellel.  
− Bízom benned – mosolyodott el Danneel. – Bízom benne, hogy minden olyan lesz, mint régen.  
− Dolgozni fogok az ügyön. Viszont egy fontos kérdés még hátra van: Elfogadod, hogy szeretem Mishát is és hogy melletted ő a másik felem? Ez egy fontos dolog számomra.  
− Elfogadom – bólintott Danneel. – Szeretlek, de nem vagyok annyira önző, hogy a boldogságod őszinte kiteljesedésének útjába álljak. Bízom benne, hogy működni fog a dolog így is.  
− Biztos vagyok benne – bólintott Jensen magabiztosan. – Mindig mindenre meg fogjuk találni a lehető legjobb megoldást.  
− Rendben – Danneel most már szinte teljesen megnyugodott, mert érezte a férje hangjában a magabiztosságot és tudta, hogy ha valamit Jensen komolyan gondol, akkor az úgy is lesz.  
− Szeretlek és hálás vagyok neked, amiért meg tudtuk beszélni ezt a dolgot. Tudom, hogy sokkal előbb kellett volna, de gyáva voltam. Köszönöm, hogy ennyire nyitott vagy és hogy szeretsz annyira, hogy engedd, hogy önmagam legyek – ölelte magához Jensen a feleségét.  
− Boldog vagyok, mert vagy nekem és nincs jogom megfosztani téged az őszinte boldogságtól. Egy nagyon fontos dolog van, amit Mishától tanultam: a boldogság a legfontosabb.

• V é g e •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem, tetszett nektek ez a rövidke történet! Én nagyon szerettem megírni. 
> 
> Mindenféle kommentet, véleményt szívesen fogadok. 😊
> 
> X.

**Author's Note:**

> Mindenféle megjegyzésnek és segítő szándékú kommentnek nagyon örülök. Remélem, tetszett nektek ennek a kis két (maximum három) részes kis történetnek az első része. Ez az első Cockles irományom. 
> 
> X.


End file.
